The Amazon's foxy Anbu
by kogen20
Summary: this is a trial Story let me know what you guys think. Donna meets an Anbu version of Naruto.
1. chapter 1

This is the first time I've posted anything in a very long time this is a trial fic let me know what you guys the.

Another being in Anbu. More A rank missions like he hasn't gotten used to near constant A and S rank missions the council has been sending him on. Trying to kill him is more like it three in a half years of constant missions. Been in training for Anbu for more than seven years. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Well it once was now it's not.

Not like I'd be missed mused the blonde fourteen year old. Sighing can't be thinking about my ex family not now not after being removed from the clan. The boy thinks trying to get his head to return to the objective at hand. Retrieving some scrolls for the illustrious Hyuuga clan. Apparently they were stolen from them weeks prior. Obtain the scrolls eliminate all bandits/thieves. A never ending cycle of pain and suffering. Is this what it means to be a shinobe?

"You know I have to put in the report that you are the reason why our mission failed". The voice of Inu breaks through the silence as the Anbu team makes their way to the gates of Konoha. "You will be reprimanded". Inu says shaking his head.

After working together for so long they had come to an understanding with each other.

Where Inu had hated him with a passion. At first that was so but now they we're friends comrades.

Both knew what was going to happen to him especially with the civilian council constantly attempting to have him executed or tortured anything to make them feel better about torturing a tailed beast hmmph doesn't feel it.

"Welcome back to the village." The voice of the eternal gate gaurds.

"Any problems on the mission"?

Kitsune steps forward, with a slight limp.

"We're the others in the team"?

Kitsune's hand moves to a scroll. "Alive."

Finished signing in the two move into the village.

Making their way to the Hokage mansion.

Arriving at the mansion to report the status of the mission.

Knocking on the door to the Hokages office.

"Come in." The voice of the fourth Hokage comes through.

Walking into the office Naruto's attention is taken by a blonde haired blue eyed girl a year or two older than himself.

"Ah Kitsune Inu. Where's the rest of your team?" Minato says confused.

Kitsune brings three scrolls forward "One is the main objective, another is the injured members, and the last is Iwa's stone golem." He says in a blank voice.

"Very well. Oh Inu I'm afraid you won't be training Sasuke in a genin team." Minato says shaking his head.

A questioning look is the Anbu's answer.

Sighing Minato waves his hand towards the blonde haired girl. "She would be the reason why."

"Hmph. He was told not to try anything yet he did. It's his own fault." The girl growl's.

"What happened?" Inu asks.

"Well let's see." Minato shuffles through some paperwork. "A broken wrist, broken arm, three broken ribs, four cracked, dislocated shoulder, broken jaw, and a broken collar bone. Estimated recovery time eight-nine months most likely longer for physical therapy."

"Hmmph." The blonde says. "He deserved it."

"He did. I'm not something that is going to bend over and spread my legs for anything that walks by or demands I do whatever he wants me to do. I'm not a piece of meat. This is why the Amazon's excluded themselves from man's world. I won't be made to be a trophy for some spoiled brat with entitlement issues" The girl starts off calmly before getting louder and louder finally yelling at the end.

Everyone's gazes shift to the blonde.

"It's his own fault. He should've realized a woman has as many rights as anyone else. He did it to himself." Kitsune say's blankly. Turning to leave the office.

The blonde girl stares at the masked boy surprised.

Minato looks between the two. Smirking. "Kitsune I have a mission for you." Minato says confidence rolling from him.

"A mission what kind of mission?" Kitsune asks.

"It's a long term mission."

"I'm afraid I can't take anymore long term missions for awhile." Kitsune say's quietly.

"And why can't you take anymore long term missions. This mission is long term. You see Kitsune Donna here is a princess from what can be put together a different reality so we're having her wed an available shinobe..."

"I decline." Kitsune say's blankly.

"Look I know I'm asking a lot of you and... What do you mean no?"

"I'm set to be castrated tomorrow Hokage sama." The Anbu says blankly.

Minato's eye's bulge as he goes pale white. Even though Inu's face can't be seen he pales as well.

Donna looks at the boy in shock and pity.

"What why would you be castrated." Minato says in awe.

"I'm a jinchuriki whom is going through puberty and according to the laws of the land of fire no male jinchuriki may ever reach fifteen with there manhood intact."

"So you won't be able to have children."

"Yes."

"That's barbaric. Who approved that?"

"You did Hokage sama."

"I approved no such thing." Minato says slamming his hands on the desk before him causing it to groan.

"You passed many laws regarding jinchuriki. For the benefit of Konoha and the land of fire."

"And what supposed laws are those?"

"No past, present, or future jinchuriki may take a spouse they will never be acknowledged as being a parent they may never hold any notable position within the land of fire. They can never be apart of the regular shinobe force's Anbu only. And are required to take no less than fifty S rank missions a year or whenever the council demands a mission and if anyone on the team is injured the jinchuriki is to be punished for the infraction of injuring a teammate."

"And the punishment for the infraction." A pale and drawn Minato asks.

"Fifty lashes and a mandatory two S rank missions back to back."

"Do you have any proof of these laws?"

Kitsune brings out a Konoha law book. For Minato to read. "Page seventy five."

Minato reads through the laws.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but was your wife not the jinchuriki before myself so those laws include her as well as Tsunade Senju. Her grandmother was a jinchuriki too.

"These laws are a farce they will not stand I will see to that."

"No offense Hokage sama but words are just air they mean nothing."

Minato's eye jumps at this. "Fine you want to know that I'm serious about this. Take off your mask Kitsune."

"If I do I will no longer be able to be in Anbu."

"This is for Donna's benefit since she will be your new wife. You will need to..."

"I decline."

"Get to know her. Huh why would you decline?"

"For many number of reasons."

Donna looks offended.

"Yeah I'm not ugly. Am I?" Donna growl's.

"Hardly you look like an Angel with one hell of a right cross."

Donna blushes a little before turning her head from him.

"I decline because I won't force her into something she clearly doesn't want. Besides I have a lot of baggage and I doubt you want to deal with me or any man."

Donna looks at Naruto in curiosity, before smiling alittle.

"You've been honest with me so I will give you a chance. Hokage sama you say you want to make ties between my people and your own. But if you try anything by forcing me to do anything I don't want to do..."

"You're your own person you deserve to have an opinion of your own. Besides a husband and wife are two parts of the same coin."

Donna looks at him strangely. "Show me your face husband."

 _Cough._

They look on confused before they see blood dripping from the bottom of Kitsune's mask.

"It appears I'm out of time." Kitsune teeters before falling forward and is caught by Donna.

"What's wrong with him?" Donna asks panicking.

"He was stabbed." Inu says almost proudly.

"By who?" Minato demands.

Sighing "he took a blade for me."

"We must notify his family. He's in the hospital." Minato says rummaging through some paperwork trying to find information on Kitsune's family.

"Sensei he was your son before you removed him from the clan for being an inadiquite clan heir for your clan." Inu says stopping Minato from continuing his search.

"I don't have a son in Anbu."

"Naruto." Inu says.

"Naruto?" Minato questions before his eyes bulge and he rips the mask from Naruto's face.

Staring at a face much like his own but with a scar over his left eye. "My son." Minato says reaching for Naruto's cheak with a shaking hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews I appreciate the constructive criticism from everyone.

Minato looks to Inu "Get him and your team to the Hospital and have them all with a security detail. Nobody See's any of them except me."

"Yes sensei." Inu says.

Donna stands and tries to follow after Inu as he takes Kitsune from the Hokages office.

"Donna." The blonde girl stops and glares at the yondaime.

"Why would you do something like that to your own son?" Nothing but rage in her eyes and voice.

"I have no reason to explain my actions to you." Minato says sighing.

An indignant growl comes from the blonde girl as she turns around and starts walking away.

"I can't justify my actions for what I put my son through the only thing I can do is try to make it right. I would like to ask you for help with this Donna."

Donna stares at the Hokage. "What could I help you with? You have everything you need to do what you want to do."

Sighing "Sadly one thing I can't do is help my son be human again. That's what I need your help with Donna. Can you help me."

"I." Donna tries to say something to him.

"I will also make sure you will be protected from the council. You have decided to take him as your husband have you not."

Donna blushes before turning her head to the side. "He's a better alternative to the other pig's you've tried to have me married to especialy that feral pig dog."

"I'll take that as a yes. You will have to join the shinobi force's for the protection. Theirs more I'm sure you know that." Getting a nod Minato continues. "You will have to have children eventually."

Donna looks a little ill at this.

Seeing her reaction. Minato holds his hand up. "Normally in this situation you'd be required to have children as soon as possible, but I can make sure it can wait until you've turned eighteen to be expecting your first child."

Donna looks mortefied by this.

"Either that or a month from now."

Donna turns pale white.

"Can you agree with me on it being better until you turn eighteen."

Sighing he gets a mumbled yes.

"I need you to sign some papers for you to join and make you an official shinobe you will be teamed up with Naruto on a genin team. That is okay with you. It beats being stuck in the village and you'll get to know your husband better."

Getting an eye roll from the girl. "Fine."

Scene change

Location: Hospital

"What do you mean you don't have enough beds to treat him." Inu growl's at the med-nin infront of him. "You have beds all over the place."

"Fine the fact is I refuse to treat him. So that thing can go die in a corner somewhere else." The med-nin says imperiously.

"No he won't go die in a corner. Further more your suspended pending a full review of your skills and experience Akuma." The sharp voice of a woman catches their attention.

"Dr. Momo you can't be serious you know what that thing is." Akuma growl's in shock.

"Yes I know what he is. And if you knew half of what you claim to know you'd have my job." Momo says shaking shaking her head.

"You know what's going to happen with you. My cousin is on the council you'll be lucky to walk the streets as a whore let alone working in this hospital."

"I'm afraid you are the one whom will be lucky to walk th streets after what you've tried to do and said to a superior. You know as well as I that you can't reject anbu coming in with a severe injury. To do so is ask for more than a rite up." Another Dr. says walking up.

"Dr. Akira." Momo say as they rush Naruto into the OR.

Donna rushes to the Hospital with one of the personal guards of the Hokage.

"Cat thank you for taking the time to take me to the Hospital to check on that idiot of a man that is to be my..." The blonde girl blushes before she pales at an errent thought of her mother.

Her mother was liable to come to konoha just to castrate her knew husband and the scolding from her would be legendary. Shivering.

"What is it lady Donna?" Cat asks breaking Donna from her musing.

"I just thought about what my mother is going to do to Naruto."

"It won't be that bad." Cat says dismissing the girls fears.

Sighing."You heard about what I did to the Uchiha heir." Getting a slight nod from cat Donna continues."Imagine what my mother, my sister, and the other amazons will do. Keep in mind I'm still in training." Donna says eyeing cat.

Cat stops in shock and stares at the blonde.

"Lady Uchiha." The voice tries to get the blonde girls attention.

Donna tries to ignore the insecent voice of the person.

Doing a good job of ignoring the person as the make their way to triage for Naruto.

Up until the person steps infront of Donna and cat.

"If your looking for Uchiha sama he's currently in room 301 after some of the surgeries he's had he still needs more rest. You really should visit him it will do him good to see his beautiful wife." The man says in as loud a voice as he can.

"I want nothing to do with that sexist pig." Donna growls at the man.

"Surely your mistaken he just needs the right woman to soothe the pain in his heart from losing his clan." The man says offended at what the girl before him is saying.

Donna glares at the man in rage. "He told me the only thing women are good for is bending over and taking whatever a man has to give. I won't sit there while some spoiled brat thinks he can do what ever he wants to me because that is not the Amazon way. The next time someone thinks they can do that to me I will break them more completely than I did the Uchiha." Donna says grabbing the man by the front of his jacket.

The man whimpers as she does this.

"Come along Lady Donna." Cat says from the right of the princess.

"Fine." The blonde says as she throughs the fool away from her self.

Scene Change With Minato Hokage office

Sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. Minato can only think how did this happen.

Knocking at the door.

"Koi are you in. Mito-chan wants to see you."

Minato pales so much he starts look like a ghost and starts shaking.

"I'm here Ku-chan."

"Daddy." The voice of a little girl shouts out as a blonde girl of five comes rushing through the door followed by a red haired woman in maternity dress clearly six months pregnant.

"Mito-chan." Minato says putting Mito onto his lap and hugging her close.

"Koi what's wrong." Kushina asks seeing the clearly distraught Minato.

"I found out some very bad news today." Minato says solemly.

"What is it koi?" Kushina asks worried.

"The civilian council apparently made some changes to some of the laws regarding jinchuriki." Minato says handing the revised laws.

Kushina reads through the laws and her eyes start widening the more she reads.

"Do they have any idea what they've done with these laws."

"Yes I do know what they've done. They've made the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan extinct. However theirs more Ku-chan."

"What do you mean?" Kushina demands.

Sighing.

"Naruto." Minato says sadly.

Confused Kushina says "Naruto?"

"Our other son." Minato says.

Mito looks at Kushina "Who's Naruto?"

Scene change later that day at the Hospital room 405 recovery room.

Donna sitting in a chair looking over the blonde haired boy in the Hospital bed.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Bang.

"First lady sama. You can't go in their."

"Kakashi if you don't get out of my way right now or I'm going to make what I did to you when you first picked up Icha Icha paradise look like a masage compared to what I'm going to do to you right now."

A strangled yes Kushina-sama. Comes from the otherside of the door.

Donna jumps up and runs infront of the door getting into a stance.

The door bursts open and a pregnant red head enters the room. Clearly pissed.

"Lady I don't know who you are nor do I care you can get the hell out of here." Donna shouts at the woman.

The woman stops at the shouting girl.

Vein pulsing at her forehead.

"Little girl get lost and find someone else to hang onto my son is not for some fan girl looking for a free ride."

The growl coming from the girl sounds like an angry lioness being dowsed by iced water.

"You bitch you've got no room to talk when was the last time you even talked to him huh?" The blonde girl asks with her hands on her hips.

Kushina turns bright red in anger.

"Get the hell out of my son's hospitol room. You damned harlot dattebane." Kushina yells in her anger.

"Shut up you red headed bimbo, and get the hell out of my husbands Hospitol room." Donna screams at the red head.

Kushina's eyes bulge.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kushina whispers.

"You know who I am? Right?" Donna asks quietly.

Kushina shakes her head in the negative.

Sighing she points to herself. "I'm princess Donna of Themescira." She says staring at the older woman.

Kushina's eyes narrow. "Your the one who put my godchild in the dam Hospitol. Tell me why you did it, beating on him for no good reason."

Donna growls.

"No good reason. That arragent prick said women were only good for bending over for men and taking what they give. He's lucky I didn't take his ball's as a trophy for my wall."

"I'm sure its not that bad." Kushina tries to down play Sauske's actions.

"Yeah I'm sure he's just misunderstood and needs the right woman to soothe his soul, well that won't be me. It's not like when I met your son Naruto he looked me right in the eye and didn't try to undress me with his eyes. Now get out. I'm done talking to you."

"No I won't get out, becuse some spoiled princess won't shut up and get out of my way." Kushina yells again.

Donna's face lowers just bfore she lashes out and slams her fist against the wall.

"Either you get out of here right now or I turn you inside out you self-righteous bitch." Donna growls with her fist stretched out to were the wall once was.

"Fine. If I wasn't pregnant I would bend you over my knee." Kushina says before she turns and walks out of the room.

"About dam time that bitch left." Donna grumbles as she sits back in the chair.

Inu pokes his head in the doorway.

"One word and I neuter you."

The click of the door is the only noise heard.

"You know you really shouldn't have done that to her."

Naruto's voice causes the girl to jolt and look at him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Donna asks nervously.

"All of it." Naruto says blankly

Donna blushes. "You should be resting."

"And we should be discussing your decision to take me as a husband."

"We will when you've had your rest. Ok." Donna says gently.

"Ok and thank you Lady Donna." Naruto says looking Donna right in the eye.

"What?" Donna starts to say.

"Your the first person to stand up for me and be kind to me without an ulterior motive. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Donna says grining.

"You know you should smile more often."

"Huh."

"You look really preaty when you smile." The boy says sleepily.

Donna starts to darken a shade redder than before.

"Don't say such..." A light snore reaches her ears.

 _Figures the only way for him to win an argument._ Donna says smirking.


	3. Ch 3

I had a couple reveiws one of which was how quickly Kushina forgot about Naruto and what I have to say is Kushina was has always been a hot head epecially when angered. You don't always think clearly when angered.

I also had a few questions about the chapter itself and I would like to say that I've been sick for sometime now. Hopefully I can make the chapters better.

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Story start

"What is the meaning for this meeting yondaime-sama." A rather pudgy council-member asks.

"Some rather disturbing things have just been brought to my attention in the last couple of days." Minato says rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Everyone now notices the darkening around Minato's eyes, hagard appearence, and his slumped shoulders.

"What do you mean Yondaime-sama?" The same pudgy council-member asks.

"Due to some laws that were passed some years ago. I haven't slept well lately." Minato says trying to supress a yawn.

Koharu and Homura flinch and look away from the Yondaime. Danzos only reaction is to grip his walking stick harder than before.

"Why would you be having trouble sleeping Yondaime-sama?" The same pudgy man asks.

Sighing

"Have you ever been married?" Minato asks the rotund man.

The man shakes his head in the negative.

"Happy wife makes for a happy life." Minato says.

"And that means what?" pudgy asks again.

"My wife isn't happy. I've taken permenant residence on the couch until further notice. When she isn't throwing kunai at me." Minato says rubbing at a small cut on his left cheek.

"And the fact I need to figure out what to do with these finances that were just confiscated from several different scources."

"What scources would those be Yondaime-sama?" Several council-members ask greed seen clearly in their eye's.

"Well since your all so interested maybe you should be asking yourselves why the Senju and Uzumaki clan seats are empty."

"What do you mean?"

"Due to these laws regarding Jinchuriki the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan are extinct and my own children have no more importance than street urchins. Wait there no longer my children and I no longer have a wife, because of these rediculous laws that were made by this council." Minato says pulling several scrolls from a pouch at his back.

"What do you mean by that Yondaime-sama?" The same pudgy council-member asks.

"Kushina was once a jinchuriki. Mito Uzumaki the Shodaime's wife the first jinchuriki of the hidden leaf." Minato says staring at the council before him.

The council-members stare at the Yondaime in shock and horror as some of them come to the realization of what they've done.

"The Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan are extinct." Minato say's blankly at the looks from the council.

"How could you do this Yondaime-sama? Everyone knows that you have the final say in things like this."

"That's just it my sigil was stolen six years ago. Just after these laws were passed. I had to have a new one made I haven't used this one since Minato says staring at the council before him.

"Then that means these law's are no longer relevant." Hiashi says.

Danzo pipes in. "What about the current jinchuriki surely we can keep these laws in place for him."

"That is an excellent idea Danzo-sama." The fat man says smiling proudly.

The rest of the council agrees.

Minato snaps up from the chair and slams his hands down on the table.

"I will not allow that to happen to my son and if you want to try go right ahead and I'll show every last one of you how I got the moniker yellow flash." Minato yells killing intent flooding the room as more then half of the occupants collapse from the pressure.

"That thing can't be your son." Homura says in disdain.

"What makes you think that he isn't my son." Minato questions with a glare at his advisers.

"The fact that you never cared for _it_ in the first place." Koharu says shaking her head.

"That's just it we did care for him until he turned four and for some reason it seems we can't remember having him." Minato says squeezing his fists so hard they start shaking. "I'm having an investigation done on why this is. Inoichi could you do a mind walk on myself and my wife to see what caused this." Minato say's looking directly into the eyes of the Yamanaka clan head.

"I will do it after this meeting is over, my old friend." Inoichi nods his head.

Minato nods his own head in thanks.

"As it stands any and all laws regarding Jinchuriki are removed except the one keeping them a secret and speaking of their status. Oh before I forget Naruto is being put into the shinobe force's as a genin, on the plus side of things I've gotten Donna to agree to stop Hospitalizing boys."

Koharu jumps from her seat and starts yelling. "How after everything I've done she refuses to go to the Uchiha."

"Koharu I'd have thought you'd have more decorum than this. Besides she chose her own husband." Minato say with smirk.

"Did she decide to go to my son Kiba, because the only way that will happen is if she comes crawling on her hands and knees and apologized for the rumors she spread about my son." Tsume says in a huff.

"I'm afraid those aren't rumors." Hiashi Hyuuga says glancing at Tsume.

"They have to be rumors." She pleads.

"Your son tried to slap her and demanded that he gets what he wants. What you should be doing is asking yourself why he's like this." Minato sighs rubbing his temple trying to stave off an incoming migraine.

Tsume looks confused for a moment, before her eyes bulge. "Damn that old bastard." Tsume growl's jumping to her feet. "Yandaime-sama may I be excused from the rest of this meeting. I need to take care of my father and teach him some lessons on humility and make sure something like this never happens again. Hiashi I trust you to vote for any issue as I would."

Getting a nod from the Hyuuga Tsume rushes out of the meeting.

"Yandaime-sama. Whom is it that was chosen for the girls new husband." The same rotund council-member ask.

"Naruto is to be Donna's new husband."

This causes his expected reaction an uproar.

Scene Change: Hospital

Sudoku, crossword puzzles, and the odd game of shogi with Neko or Inu.

So damn bored. She glances at the resting boy her husband to be.

Wish he'd get up instead of sitting there like a bump on a log. She sighs in frustration.

"You know you keep on like that your going to get wrinkles at an extremely young age." The blank voice of the blonde male in the room.

Donna's brow twitches. "So what if I get wrinkles."

"I suppose your right it's not really my place to say anything about this." The blank voice causes Donna's brow to twitch.

"Are you ever going to have any emotion in your voice." Donna grumbles leaning towards the boy. "You will have emotions or I will force you to have them I won't have an emotionless husband who..."

"I don't remember agreeing to be married do, you?" The blonde boy asks.

"What?" Donna asks surprised by the boy's words.

"I have no interest in marriage with you or anyone else for that matter." The blank expression still there.

"Y-y-you insufferable man I won't be treated like some slave you can just dismiss when the mood strikes you. Do you understand me?"

"Hmm an interesting notion."

Gritting her teeth. "You have no reason to get standoffish with me."

"Are you not the one trying to force me to marry you. In some misguided attempt to protect yourself from a marriage with a more _respectable_ husband."

Donna growl's at the boy.

Sighing in exasperation. The girl stands before walking over to him grabbing him by the front of his shirt and leans close to him."If I'm going to be forced into this Damned matrimony I'm going to pick someone whom doesn't stare just at my tits." The blonde girl says nose to nose. "Why is that?"

"You have very beautiful eyes." The boy says staring into her eyes.

Donna's eyes shift from his own before her cheeks redden from the boy's words.

A quiet thank you is her reply.

"Their are some reasons why I don't want to get married the main reason is how you'd be treated by the Village in their misguided attempts to hurt me."

"So you think I need protection I'm an Amazon not some little girl who needs protection I'm a warrior." Donna says fiercely.

"Still doesn't mean anything to me." Naruto says blandly.

Gritting her teeth. "I want to be treated like a woman should be n..."

"As equals." Naruto says looking into her eyes.

"Y yyyess thats what I want." The blonde young woman says stuttering.

"I know you won't believe me when I say I know what it's like to be treated differently." Naruto says matter of factly.

Donna stares into his eyes and nods.

"If you don't mind me asking why would you want me to be your husband?"Naruto says bluntly.

"When we first met you looked into my eyes and looked at me as a person not a piece of meat to be used at your pleasure."

"I don't have a lot of experience with other people forgive me if I say something to offend you let me know."

"Ok."


End file.
